Where the Sun Shines the Brightest
by IdiotAssassinFuya
Summary: /Not good with summaries but anyway/ Kagura, the Captain of the 7th Division of the Harusame, decides to take a break from her duties and head on to earth. Little does she know, the trip will turn into a greater problem once she steps foot in Kabukicho. Kagura and Kamui have switched roles here, Kagura is with the Harusame and Kamui is with Yorozuya Gin-chan
1. Introduction

The universe is vast and wide, as how it should be. There should be a million stars, thousands of planets and hundreds of galaxies out there. The spaceship is floating in the middle of nowhere, it was time for the Harusame Seventh Division to take a break from work. They just attacked an enemy group and won it easily. With the help of their captain, defeating the enemy would be a piece of cake.

"Abuto!" the captain called. There was no response from the 7th division's vice captain.

"Oi Abuto!" the captain yelled louder.

"Aye aye, do you need something captain?" the 7th division's vice captain, Abuto, entered the room scratching his head and was yawning, obviously tired.

"I think it's time for us to take a break!" the captain smiled, grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell do you think we've been doing the entire time? We've been doing nothing but sit and stare at the goddamned space for a week" Abuto sighed as he sat down massaging his forehead.

"I mean a trip-trip, go to some planet and relax. We've been working our asses off for quite some time now. It's about time that we get the rest we deserve." the captain explained

"Plus, the higher ups haven't given us new tasks yet." the captain added, that wide grin never disappeared the entire time

Abuto just sighed in response. When the captain gets this fired up about something they won't stop talking about it until they get what they want and obviously, the trip is going to happen.

"Whatever you want, _Kagura._ " Abuto answered. Obviously talking her out of it will lead him nowhere, he'll just let her do what she wants and just make sure that hell doesn't break lose during the trip.

"So Abuto! What's the closest planet from here?!" Kagura asked cheerfully. Getting quite excited of the trip she wanted to happen.

"I'll have to ask the people from the hanger. But if my hunch is right, the closest planet from here would probably be earth." Abuto rubbed his chin thinking of their current location.

"Earth?! We should go! We should definitely go there!" the captain cheered happily, jumping up and down the moment she heard the name earth.

"I heard there's a lot of good food there! And that the skies are blue! And blah blah blah-" there's definitely no stopping the captain now.

"Okay okay. I'll go tell them about it and for God's sake calm down." Abuto left the room to tell his subordinates of the trip and head on to earth. Kagura who was left alone in her room was still smiling. There's no doubt that she's definitely excited to go to earth.

She was excited not only because of the food that it had to offer, before her mami died, she promised them that one day all of them would go to the planet called earth. Where the sky is always blue and the sun always shines. She was so used to the sight of dark clouds, dead bodies sprawled on the ground and the color red that she can't contain her excitement. This was the first time she felt so excited by something other than fighting her enemies and killing them.

 _"Mami, I'm finally going to earth!"_ she thought to herself.

"Dancho, all the preparations are complete. We'll arrive some time tomorrow so you better get some rest." Abuto entered the room to tell his captain the information. He immediately left after it, probably going back to sleep.

Kagura's smile never disappeared the entire time. She was like a little kid who's going on a trip for the first time which was actually what she should feel given her age of 14. Her excitement took over her that she never got to sleep on their way to earth, having no idea of what awaits her in the said planet.


	2. The Demon Lady

**After more than one year of delay in posting the next chapter of this story, here it is! I am so sorry (kind of) for the DELAY in the update but I present to you the continuation! I do hope you like it and please leave a review on what were your thoughts and comments about the chapter. It'll be a great help for me!**

 **Disclaimer: _Gintama is not my property. It belongs to it's rightful owner and author, Sorachi-sensei_**

* * *

" _Mami! Mami! Tell me more about_ that _planet!" Kagura says as she runs toward her mami and hugs her waist. Kouka pats her head and smiles at her lovingly._

" _Hey Kagura slow down! You might hurt mami!" her brother runs after her and stands to look at her sister and mother with a shy smile on his face. Kouka gestures for him to sit next to her on the bed._

" _Hmmm," Kouka smiles and looks up as if remembering thousands of memories of the planet._

" _Have you been there mami? What does it look like? Are there lots of food there?" Kagura asks more. She pulls herself up on the bed and sits next to her mami, with her brother on her mami's other side. Kouka laughs at the mention of food and Kagura just laughs along with her._

" _Well, first of all. I've never set foot on the planet itself" Kouka answers looking at the two of them, smile still evident on her face._

" _Then how do you know about it?" Kagura asks all confused now. Kouka laughs and ruffles Kagura's hair._

" _Your papi was the one who told me about it. He said that one day he'll bring me to that planet full of sun and smiles," she stops and stares out the window next to her bed._

" _Has he been there? Did he also step foot in it?" her brother asks out of the blue. His eyes were glistening, full of curiosity and wonder about the wonderful planet._

" _Your papi has been on every planet in the galaxy, I'd be surprised if he hasn't been on that planet." Kouka smiles, answering Kamui's question._

" _Then I'll promise you too mami! I'll also bring you to that planet someday!" Kagura smiles and spreads her arms, going in for a hug. Kouka hugs her back and smiles to herself._

" _Hey! No fair! Me too! I also promise you mami! I'll take you to earth someday!" her brother stands, somehow starting to get competitive with his own little sister. Kouka laughs and brings her brother in for a hug._

" _Then I'll be waiting for you three to keep your promises," Kouka hugs her tighter and closes her eyes._

* * *

Kagura wakes up to the sound of the distant yelling of the people outside. It's their second day on earth and honestly, she can't remember anything that had happened on the day they had landed, or in other words, _yesterday_. The only thing left in her memory is all the food that she'd gobbled up as she sat down at a family diner, as what the earthlings call it.

She's still fully clothed which means everything that had happened after that might have been normal. _Might have been_ , she repeated.

"Abuto," she calls out. There's no response from outside.

"Abuto!" she calls again. There's still no response. Now that she's fully awake she realizes that this is not her sleeping quarters, there are no metallic walls and the room is brightly lit. Kagura rubs her eyes and see if her eyes are playing tricks on her and as she looks again, she sees the same brightly lit, not metallic room.

She stands up and takes a peek outside, the hallway is empty. She has no idea where she is right now, she _knows,_ at least, that this isn't the ship's hallway. So much for thinking that everything is normal.

"Excuse me young girl, but who are you looking for?" a woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail approaches her. A calming smile evident on her face. She's wearing a purple kimono, with floral accents at the bottom. Kagura has no idea what the flower's names are, it's not as if she's been on this planet for a long time.

"Hey lady have you seen a guy with a light brown hair, lifeless eyes, tall and maybe carrying an umbrella with him?" Kagura emphasizes each part of her body as she enumerates Abuto's specific features.

"Sadly, I haven't. Actually, I believe that you were with a different man when you arrived here," the girl touches her cheek with her hand as if she was concerned.

"What?" Kagura immediately says. Not sure if she heard the stranger's words correctly.

"Yes, well I saw you with a silver haired guy, who I may or may not be acquainted with, when you checked in last night." She smiles again but Kagura can clearly see that her eyes were not smiling and for some reason, the hairs on the back of her neck were now standing.

"Apparently he left earlier today. He was full of bruises and was in a rush." Kagura was about to open her mouth to say something about the stranger's 'acquaintance' but stops as she sees the other's smile and the presence of that weird gleam in her eyes.

 _I might have given that guy a hard time last night then._ Kagura thought and gave herself a mental pat in the back.

"Actually, I'm the one who gave him bruises before he even left," the girl adds which makes Kagura flinch upon hearing her words.

"And oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness, but I am Shimura, Shimura Otae. I work as a part timer here today, in replacement of my brother who was also supposed to replace another person." She takes a bow as she introduces herself, Kagura returns the gesture and later realizes that this Otae might have been waiting for her name as well.

"I'm Kagura, just Kagura. I'm the captain of the Harusame Seventh Division!" Kagura says as a matter of factly. Otae giggles to herself as if enjoying the entertainment Kagura had provided, which is not even close to an entertainment, she was actually expecting a face of terror or something close to that, not a petty giggle.

"Well, it's good that children have big dreams every now and then." Otae says as she turns around to walk back to the counter.

"Oh, and Kagura- _chan_ don't worry about the payment of the room. I gave that guy a good beating, enough to consider as payment for the hotel room. Take your time and enjoy your stay here," Otae says as she walks away. C _han_ is not an honorific that Kagura actually likes but if it's _that woman_ who was good enough to send chills down her spine then she wouldn't dare to correct her at all.

* * *

Kagura goes back to her room and sits at the edge of the bed. Apparently, she has no means of contacting her division and she forgot where the hell their ship is hidden. Her stomach suddenly growls loudly, she looks down and holds her stomach.

" _Now_ I'm hungry" she says to herself. She grabs her umbrella from the closet, fixes her hair and goes out of the room.

Otae, now sitting behind the counter looks at her and then smiles.

"Leaving so soon?" she regards Kagura. She continues smiling as Kagura stares at her, considering whether it is safe to answer her question or not. Not that the question contains a threat or anything, it's just to make sure she leaves the building alive.

"Y-yeah," Kagura answers briefly smiling back to Otae. It's not as if Kagura is afraid of her _now_ , it's just that this woman is different from all the other people or aliens Kagura has ever encountered. Every one or every _thing_ else were predictable, but this woman is not.

"Without eating?" Otae adds. Kagura was about to open her mouth to say _'I'm not'_ , when her stomach suddenly growls even louder than earlier inside the room.

"Well, you should really eat," Otae stands and walks around the counter to stand in front of Kagura.

"But I don't have money with me," Kagura says honestly, which she should have said in the first place.

"Don't worry _onee-chan's_ got you" she puts her arm around Kagura's shoulder and drags her out the hotel.

"What about your work?" Kagura looks back at the now empty counter.

"Don't worry, my brother is on his way." She smiles as she continues to drag Kagura on to the nearest convenience store.

 _Big mistake lady,_ Kagura thought to herself as she continued walking on with Otae.


	3. The Sane Brother

" _I don't want to be like you," said a familiar voice behind him. It seemed distant but it was familiar to his ears._

" _Wait, where are you going?" he asks. Trying to reach out a hand that can't seem to reach the figure that was now standing in front of him._

" _You left us. You left me. You left mami," the voice is closer now. The figure still a shadow in front of him but there was blue eyes, bright blue eyes full of hatred._

" _No, you don't understand! I did it for you!" he exclaimed as the shadow started walking away from him._

" _Wait! Wait!" he tries to run but for some reason he can't seem to raise his feet._

* * *

"Kagura!" Kamui exclaims, panting, an arm outstretched in front of him. Sweat dripping from him forehead. He drops his hand and looks at them.

 _Wan!_ A bark came from outside his room, or closet to be exact. He slides the door open and sees Sadaharu by the door whimpering. He smiles at the dog, which is bigger than a normal sized dog. He reaches out his hand and the dog moves his head to let his owner pet him.

"I'm okay Sadaharu. I'm fine," he pats the dog's head and goes out of the closet. He sees a familiar silver haired perm poking out of the corner of the living room's sofa. Quietly, he approaches it and sees his boss sleeping soundly.

Well, is he? His face is full of bruises, a black left eye, a swollen cheek, his nose may have been broken as well.

"What the hell happened Gin-san?" he sighs and tries to shake him awake which is replied by a swat on his hand.

"Shut up- I'm still in the middle of playing pachinko!" Gin turns the other way around and continues sleeping. Kamui and Sadaharu look at each other before proceeding to the kitchen. Even though Kamui already knows that the fridge would most likely be, as it always has been, empty. He goes back to change in his usual clothes, a black Chinese outfit with boots and braids his hair.

It may have been unusual for others for him to have a long and silky hair. Some women have already expressed their grave jealousy over his hair which is silkier and more beautiful than theirs. It wasn't as if Kamui wanted it that way but he didn't hate it. He kept it that way in memory of his late mother. The only person he had ever loved more than himself. He blamed his father for the death of his mother, for the behavior of his sister. If he hadn't left them, his mother would have been alive, healthy. His sister would have been with him, happy. They would have visited earth together, the old promise finally fulfilled, but that was long forgotten.

"Gin-san! Kamui-san! It's already noon!" the front door opens and a familiar glasses sta- person enters the room.

"Ara, Pachi-san. Ohayo" Kamui approaches Shinpachi and is slowly sniffing him.

"Kamui-san, I know what you're doing." Shinpachi enters the living room and sees the practically dead man in the living room. He moves to stand in front of the couch and moves his hand to Gin's collar.

"GIN-SAN WAKE UP! WE'RE ALREADY WAKE FOR OUR JOB!" he shakes his boss furiously trying to get him to open his eyes to no avail.

"Kamui-san! Please help me!" Shinpachi turns around for help only to see that the living room is empty except for him and the dead log on the couch.

"We're definitely in trouble," Shinpachi mumbles.

* * *

"So Sadaharu, where are we off today?" Kamui opens his parasol as they emerge from the alley.

 _Wan!_ His dog replies, there are a lot of people on the street today. It was already noon so it wasn't that surprising.

" _Other_ than work," Kamui replies. His stomach gives a loud growl as he stops in front of a family restaurant.

"It would be good if we actually _did_ have money to buy food. Except Gin already wasted it all on his stupid pachinko and there's no more eggs left," Kamui sighs to himself as he turns around and heads to the direction of the place he'd least most likely want to head to.

* * *

"Are you sure about this miss?" Kagura says in between mouthfuls. She's on her twentieth bowl of rice and she still isn't satisfied.

"I probably don't have a choice," Otae smiles at her. Kagura has asked this question a couple of times already since her first bowl of rice.

"Then this'll be my last bowl for this meal." Kagura gulps down the contents of the bowl and chews it like a squirrel. She may have seen a shadow of relief from Otae's face and then it shifted to another expression. The two faces that have always been familiar to Kagura, the faces of terror and bloodlust.

"Are you okay?" Kagura catches her gaze which was somehow already past her. She looks behind her and sees nothing but a potted plant. She looks back to the woman sitting in front of her and she another shiver went down her spine. She was smiling that smile she did at the hotel earlier. A smile that wasn't actually a smile, a smile that says _"I will kill you"_ and mean it.

As much as Kagura hates to admit it: she is afraid of this woman, terrified even. It was rare for Kagura to feel terror, she was so used to giving everyone else fear that she has somehow forgotten the feeling of it along the way.

"Ah, well. I guess it's time for me to go," Kagura says as she slowly stands up from the table. Otae regards her with her smile once again.

"Are you really leaving? You still haven't found your friends," Otae replies with pure concern.

"I'll probably find them along the way, they're not that hard to find" Kagura says. She thanks Otae for the meal and takes her leave.

 _Where the sun shines the brightest,_ was what her mami says about this planet. She was right about that. The moment Kagura set foot outside, she immediately needed to open up her parasol. It wasn't like this in her home planet where it rained every single day.

Kagura smiled to herself.

"Let's see what this planet has to offer."


	4. The Morning Walk

"How many times do we have to tell you Kamui-san, this place is not a restaurant!" a man wearing a black with golden accent uniform stares at Kamui in disbelief. He is now on his 30th bowl of rice and it still isn't enough. He'd usually visit this place when he knows he has nowhere else to go… for food.

"Come on Terasaki-san, you know you still owe me for saving your asses back then." Kamui says in between bites though he'd much rather eat than talk right now.

"It's _Yamazaki_! You've been here hundreds of times already! You could at least try and remember my name!" Yamazaki, the only hardworking spy of Shinsengumi replies.

They were in the Shinsengumi compound's cafeteria. The moment Kamui stepped in the compound, everyone else who saw him immediately fled. The memory of the last time Kamui visited had left a terrifying scar in their heads. Yamazaki was among those who wanted to leave after seeing a familiar vermilion ahoge in the middle of the compound but Kamui already had both his hands on Yamazaki's shoulders. Then and there he knew if he'd refuse his request or whatever it was, his life would end on the spot.

"Shimazaki-san?" Kamui repeats as much to Yamazaki's dismay.

"You know you're lucky that Okita-san isn't here. Things would've ended up differently if he were." Yamazaki puts both his hands on his hair. The image of a burning Shinsengumi compound and all of its men fleeing occupies his head.

"Makita-san? I think you mean _he's_ lucky. I could kick his ass without breaking a sweat" Kamui's eyes turned mischievous for a second and then it was gone. He goes back to eating his 31st bowl and Yamazaki just continues to stare in disbelief.

"You're terrible with names you know that?" Yamazaki sighs.

"I don't have time to remember names of weaklings." Kamui replies without a second thought. Yamazaki can't help but feel a terrible pierce in his heart but he knows that no one in the compound other than Okita Sougo, their 1st Division captain, is able to match Kamui's alien strength.

Kamui continues to devour his meal, which was two months' worth of their meals. Yamazaki remains quiet in the remaining duration of Kamui's meal.

* * *

"Ah! Food on earth is the best!" Kamui says as he pats his now huge stomach.

"Uhuh, please do tell the other officers that. Considering that you just finished 5 months' worth of our food!" Yamazaki eyes were full of tears. It may be over dramatic but it would be difficult to explain to their chief and the other higher ups what had happened to their food.

"I'll pay you back" Kamui says as innocently as possible. Yamazaki already knew it was almost impossible for Kamui to pay them back given their boss spends almost all their cash on pachinko. He just sighs in reply and stands to clean up the mess Kamui had made.

"You know Kamui-san-" Yamazaki is cut off by the fact that a certain sandy brown haired Shinsengumi officer has entered the room. He immediately regret the fact that he hadn't made Kamui leave after eating all their food.

"Arah, what's this? Stealing government police's goods? And not even bothering to clean up the evidence yourself. You got to be careful or you'll be out of this planet before you know it." He says as he approaches Kamui who is now grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't remember such a weakling like you being part of Edo's police force? You must be lost." Kamui replies with a deathly glare along with a wide grin.

"And I don't remember the last time the stupid government let a monster like you roam the streets in broad daylight," the other officer returns the spiteful grin.

"I'm not the only monster walking around Edo without a care in the world and don't you have other things to worry about? Like looking for missing dogs or cats?" Kamui goes back to smiling his usual carefree smile.

"Um, Okita-san? Shouldn't you be in patrol right now? Why are you back so early?" Yamazaki tries to calm down the atmosphere by changing the topic.

"Hijikata-san asked me to go with Kondo-san do his rounds. The poison I put in his mayonnaise this morning must have done it's job perfectly." Okita replies while maintaining deathly eye contact with Kamui who hadn't moved an inch. Yamazaki is obviously baffled by what Okita had mentioned but he everyone in the compound are already used to Okita's attempts on harassing Hijikata that he won't even bother asking any more questions about it.

"Kondo-san's been out all morning." Yamazaki says instead.

"Obviously been stalking our glasses stand's sister. What kind of commander do you have? A gorilla stalker?, No wonder earth has been invaded by aliens. If the police chief's like that, then what do we expect to those who run your pitiful government." Kamui spites as he makes his way to the door and take his leave.

"Oh, were you done extorting food from us?" Okita asks as Kamui shuts the door and leave.

* * *

"Where the hell is that stupid Abuto?" Kagura, who is now walking down the main street of Edo with her parasol, looks around to see if she would be able to see her familiar vice-captain easily, which is actually proving difficult for her.

"Good thing that scary lady was kind enough to let me eat breakfast." Kagura says to herself despite the fact that her stomach wasn't exactly full at the moment.

She continues walking around until she stops by in front of a dango shop. She wasn't sure what a _dango_ was but seeing how the people eating obviously enjoy it, makes her mouth water. Kagura was about to go on her merry way when she sees a shadow in the alleyway. A short and small figure just like her, Kagura slowly and inconspicuously made her way to approach the figure. The suspicious person doesn't seem to notice her until Kagura is already standing right beside her.

"You're not very good at hiding yourself. Anyone can spot you right away you know." Kagura says as _nicely_ as her character is able to. The shadowed figure obviously got startled over her presence. She was a short girl with long black hair, her clothes may or may not be an expensive one but Kagura doesn't know nor care about it.

"Uwah! You startled me! And, I'm not hiding! I'm uhm… waiting for someone." The girl flings her arms everywhere. Kagura stares at her with confused eyes not knowing what the girl was nervous about.

"Waiting for someone in the dark alleyway such as this?" Kagura looks behind the girl and surely it was indeed dark and the girl would easily be abducted, much worse killed, which would have been easy given that she didn't even have any idea that Kagura was already right beside her earlier.

"You don't know who I am?" the girl asks suddenly. Kagura doesn't know why the girl assumes that Kagura must know who she is. Kagura shakes her head to say no. The girl stares at her, obviously confused. Kagura looks at her with an equally confused expression.

"Really?" the girl asks once again, still not able to process Kagura's response. Kagura nods in approval. The girl seems to catch up on Kagura's sincerity in her response and sighs a breath of relief.

"May I know what's your name?" the girl asks facing Kagura. She puts on a trusting smile on her face and Kagura can't help but think of ways to break that certain expression of hers. From trust into something hateful, something spiteful.

"Kagura" she says with a blank expression. The girl was probably shocked by Kagura's sudden drop of emotion that the smile disappeared from her face.

"Well Kagura-chan, my name is Soyo." She smiles and extends her right hand, probably asking for a handshake from Kagura. Kagura thinks to herself for a moment before she slowly raises her hand and accepts Soyo's probable offer of friendship.


End file.
